A Trip to the Museum
by fightingcomet
Summary: Daisuke's class goes on a field trip to the museum! His mom expects him to steal a Hikari treasure on the trip...How's he supposed to steal it, stay away from Satoshi, and keep his identity a secret from his classmates?
1. A Day Trip to the Museum

**Chapter 1- A Day Trip to the Museum**

"A field trip? To where?" Daisuke looked up at Takeshi, yawning. He had a late night- as Phantom Thief Dark, of course! Being a Phantom Thief was really cutting into his sleeping habits. Not to mention his personal life- his mom put notes out almost every night without telling him.

"Well, we're going to see the new exhibit at the museum…I overheard some of the teachers talking about. It's supposed to be about angels and demons, or something like that." Takeshi looked over at Daisuke, who was staring out the window. He slammed his hand on Daisuke's desk, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!" "Huh?"

"Takeshi, what are you doing to Daisuke?" Takeshi turned around to see who had spoken. Riku Harada was staring at him with an annoyed look as she walked into the door, followed by her twin sister, Risa. "Nothing! Hey, didja hear-" Takeshi ran towards the Harada twins, leaving Daisuke to his thoughts.

**xXx**

"Now as most of you have already heard," the teacher glared at Takeshi, who looked out the window, "we have a field trip to the museum's new exhibit tomorrow…I expect each of you to be on your best behavior the entire day- no goofing off!" She picked up a stack of papers and began to pass them out.

"These are your permission slips- get them signed tonight or you can't go on the trip! And don't forget to bring your lunch- we will be eating lunch in the picnic area!"

**xXx**

Daisuke opened the door with a sigh. "I'm home!" He took off his shoes and walked into the living room, only to be enveloped into a huge hug by his mother.

"Welcome home Dai! How was your day?" She pulled away, hers hands still on Daisuke's shoulders. He reached in his backpack and pulled out the permission slip. "I have to have this signed so I can go on the field trip tomorrow….." Emiko took the paper, reading it while she walked into the kitchen, Daisuke following close behind. He opened the fridge, grabbing a drink and sitting at the table.

"This is great, sweetie!" Daisuke stared at his mom, confused. What was so great about a field trip? Emiko handed Daisuke the signed form. "This means you can go ahead and steal the Eternity Tiara during your trip! Your evening will be free, so you can spend some time with Riku…."

Daisuke blushed. More time with Riku would be nice….

"Wait a minute!" Daisuke yelled after his mom, who had already left the room, "How am I supposed to steal the tiara with all my classmates there in broad daylight!"  
...  
A/N- How do you like it so far? Is it ok? I hope everyone likes this fic, I came up with the idea at my mom's work and just had to make a fic about it! Hmmmm….I wonder how Daisuke's gonna get the Eternity Tiara from under Satoshi's nose…and what about Riku and Risa? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! nn

Peace and hearts, mary! aka fightingcomet


	2. Getting There

Disclaimer: Don't own it…Maybe Dark could steal it for me…

**Chapter 2- Getting There**

Daisuke picked up his backpack, sighing. He had just finished packing and eating breakfast. Now he was ready to head to school. Daisuke mentally checked off what he had packed, making sure he had everything for the day.

_Permission slip- check._

_Lunch- check._

_A change of clothes- check._

_Wiz- !_

"Wiz, get out of there! You can't come!" Daisuke reached into his pack and pulled out the struggling creature. It looked at him with big eyes, longing to go to the museum with him. Daisuke sighed, giving in. "Fine, you can go…but you have to stay in the bag and be quiet, okay?" Wiz nodded cheerfully, climbing back into the pouch. Daisuke smiled, pulling on his backpack and walking out the door.

**xXx**

The front of the school was crowded with Daisuke's classmates, each carrying a backpack and conversing merrily. All except one- Satoshi. He stood away from the others, as always, observing with a look of casual indifference. Daisuke looked around, trying to find Riku and the rest of his friends in the crowd.

"Hey Daisuke, you finally made it!"

Daisuke turned to the sound of the voice as Takeshi ran up to him, brandishing a clipboard, his camera hanging around his neck. "Did you get your seat assignment yet?" Daisuke shook his head, praying to be sitting by Riku. Takeshi scanned the list.

"Let's see…you're next to…Satoshi." Daisuke hung his head. Just what he needed- the person after Dark to be paired with him for the trip!

"Looks like we'll have fun on this trip, won't we Daisuke?" Takeshi grinned, happy for a chance to photograph Dark in action. Daisuke sweat dropped, turning around. Satoshi stood behind him, clad in khaki pants, a red shirt, and a black jacket, his expression a smirk, hair waving in the wind. (A/N- drool XD) Various scream issued from girls as Satoshi walked past them without a glance, boarding the bus, Daisuke and the rest of his classmates following after.

**xXx**

It was a two hour drive to the museum, and they hadn't even gotten started yet. Complaints were voiced throughout the bus, ranging from "I'm hungry- Can we eat now?" to Takeshi yelling "If we don't hurry, Dark will have stolen the whole museum by the time we get there!" Daisuke sweat dropped at his friend's one-track mind, then glanced at Satoshi. He had chosen the window seat and was already asleep, snoring softly.

(_How could anyone sleep with all this racket?_) Daisuke thought, returning to the conversation in front of him. Takeshi and Masahiro sat in front of him, talking about Dark and the exhibit. Riku and Risa were sitting across from Daisuke, chatting with the girls in front of them. Riku laughed, then turned to Daisuke, who looked away with a blush. She smiled, then resumed her conversation. Finally, the bus pulled away from the school, and they were on their way.

**xXx**

"…steal it?"

Takeshi stared at Daisuke, who was still blushing, a far off look on his face. He gave Daisuke a smack on the head, waking him from his daydream. "I said, do you think we'll get to see Dark steal the Eternity Tiara? I sure hope I get some great pictures!"

Daisuke nodded. He certainly hoped no one saw him steal it, and that no one noticed he was gone when Dark showed up.

**xXx**

Two hours later, they arrived at the museum. The bus ride had been pretty uneventful- Satoshi slept, Risa and Takeshi fought about Dark, Dark made fun of Daisuke's predicament. In the middle of the ride, Wiz had popped out of Daisuke's backpack and leapt into Riku's arms, eager for a chance to play and get some air.

They loaded off the bus, the teacher dividing students into groups of four. Takeshi and Masahiro were separated from the others, while Riku, Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi became a group. The teacher gathered the class, giving them schedules and museum maps.

"First, we will go on a tour of the museum as a class. After that, you may go outside and eat lunch, explore the museum further, or go to the gift shop. Just remember to stay in your groups, and meet back in the lobby at three thirty. Have fun!"

Daisuke sighed- this was going to be harder than he thought.

"_Don't sweat it, Daisuke," _Dark told him. _"You'll be fine." _

Daisuke nodded, following the rest of his classmates into the museum.

**xXx**

A/N: Well, I thought I'd go ahead and get this chapter up…I have been highly occupied with the stories _Via Infinito _by Tanta Green and _Bug Dragon Love? _By hamgirl, both of which are stories I would highly recommend…so check them out when you get a chance! Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! Not much action, is there? Not yet at least! XD I wonder what Wiz will have to do with the plot? Hmmmm….you'll just have to wait to find out! ReviewReviewReview! )


End file.
